The need to modify the structural properties of a connection or coupling between two structures, for instance with the purpose of attenuating, filtering and/or dissipating mechanical shocks induced from one of the coupled structures over the other coupling structure or to modify the dynamic-structural joint between them, has resulted in the development and application of different systems, each one being suitable for a specific function like, for example, viscoelastic, friction energy dissipators, etc., relative orientation devices for structures using electric motors, pneumatic drives and others, anchoring and release devices for said structures or also in the specific design of said structures to couple according to the coupling schedule.
Several systems are known to achieve a safe and releasable fastening of two structures which under a first condition should be interlocked and rigidly connected and that, in at least a second condition, should be able to be released, one being separated from the other in response to a control order transmitted in a specific moment.
Especially in the field of space technology, different systems are known to interlock a launch vehicle and a pay-load (for example, a satellite) until entry in the foreseen orbit, when the rigid interconnection between both structures breaks, permitting the separation of said pay-load from said vehicle.
As a prior art example, the applicant's own European patent application published with number 0768241 may be mentioned, in which a satellite fastening and separation system is protected. The object of the invention described in this application is to simplify the fastening of the satellite to the satellite launching rocket and its release on entering into orbit. This object is achieved by means of a fastening component which is bolted to the upper ring of the launching rocket adapter, a tensing strip consisting of a two part metallic band, and curved metallic parts to fasten the satellite resting by their upper part on the lower ring of the latter, surrounding it and pressing against it.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,117, applicable to a space docking system for space craft, disclose two conical structures, one consisting of a docking container in one of the crafts and the other one in the form of a conical protrusion in a second craft. When both conical docking components couple, they remain hooked together, the docking energy being absorbed by compressed gas contained in a tight compartment whose outer part is the conical container of the first craft. The rebound forces are counteracted by a plurality of actuating cylinders supporting the conical container.
French patent application 8122144, of Nov. 26, 1981, protects a fastening and release system permitting the temporary connection between two parts, one mobile and the other one stationary, which have to be separated during their specific use. The system allows both parts to block in a determined position and, at a given moment, to pass to a release status in which a mobile support and a bracket are in a retracted position, releasing said mobile part. The system is especially applicable to the space field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,564, refers to a hooking device to fasten docking rings in space vehicles. It comprises a fastening hook connected to an energy storage assembly, such as a spring, and an assembly handle which simultaneously releases the hook and stores energy in the assembly. It also comprises triggering means to suitably position the hook and to retain it in the assembled position until it is released at the right time.
EP 0402263, "Temporary Joint Device, Especially for an Artificial Satellite Appendix and Release Procedure of said Joint", describes a fastening device that may apply a mechanical retaining stress among the components to be coupled, and releasing devices, whose thermal performance eliminates said mechanical stress and creates a separation permitting a relative movement between components, whose releasing devices incorporate a member made of a material with memory of shape and which cooperates with the fastening device.
Finally, in European patent number 0469939, "Linking Device Between Two Objects by Several Fastening Points", it is disclosed that one of said objects has mobile bayonet parts connected by connecting rods in order to simultaneously control them. The other object has fixed bayonet parts. The device operates in two stages, a first phase establishes the link by means of the bayonet parts and the second phase, the adjustment of wedges. The bayonets are only allowed to rotate if the action of a blocking system is interrupted.
As mentioned before, all these documents disclose different fastening and/or releasing devices for a coupling, allowing two structures to be coupled to each other in an interlocked manner until a determined moment, in which said coupling is interrupted in order to separate said structures or viceversa. The common method to sever this interconnection between said structures is to activate at least one pyrotechnical charge or otherwise to break the mechanical joints interlocking them.
Now then, in the couplings of the known art, means to prevent the shocks or vibrations generated in one of the coupled structures to be transmitted to the other structure are not foreseen, so that the latter may be mechanically affected which for example is very important in the field of space vehicles, where important shocks or vibrations are generated when separation of the different vehicle phases occurs generally by pyrotechnical methods. Said shocks and vibrations are directly transmitted by the couplings used until now to the delicate and useful load transported (e.g., a satellite).
In the aforementioned prior art, the problem represented by these shocks or vibrations is not dealt with, although they may severely affect the released structure.